Au théâtre ce soir ou pas
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS - Tête à tête entre Jane et Lisbon.


**Disclaimer**

**Les personnages du Mentaliste ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Il fallait bien une chtite histoire plus légère pour remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires sur "maman" mais aussi pour remercier la serial revieweuse de ces derniers jours, Antsybal, ainsi que filament-de-lune qui l'aurait aiguillée vers mes textes.**

**Une bêtise de plus entre Jane et Lisbon, une chiquenaude, quatre fois rien en somme...**

* * *

><p>-… le-sus-pect-a-é-té-con-fié…<p>

Lorsqu'elle avait du mal à boucler ses rapports Lisbon avait tendance à formuler à haute voix ce qu'elle devait écrire… Elle faisait la même chose lorsque, à son clavier, elle tapait un mot compliqué… un vieux truc de secrétaire sénile, se disait-elle à chaque fois… mais ça marchait.

Elle chuchota pour elle-même en se focalisant sur son écran.

- Bon, alors, où j'en étais… _Jane__… __bla__bla__bla__… __la__ victime,__ M.__Christiansson__… __bla__bla__bla__… __course__ poursuite__… __bla__bla__bla__…__tirs__… __bla__bla__bla__… __sécurisé__… __bla__bla__bla__… __suspect__… __confié_… puis reprenant le cours de ses pensées, à-la-po-li…

Jane entra sans ménagement faisant sursauter Lisbon et d'un ton ostentatoire déclama :

- _Les __orgueilleux__ ne __laissent__ pas__ de__ gloire__ derrière__ eux_…

- … Et les imbéciles vont me faire le plaisir de sortir du bureau… ajouta-t-elle du tac au tac.

Jane leva un sourcil, un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, Lisbon… écoutez-moi… - il prit la pose, toussota et reprit - __Les __orgueilleux__ ne __laissent__ pas__ de__ gloire__ derrière__ eux__…

- Vous vous êtes inscrit à la troupe de théâtre du CBI ou quoi ?

- Non mais vous m'écoutez, Lisbon ? __Les __orgueilleux__ ne __laissent__ pas__ de__ gloire__ derrière__ eux__…

- C'est quoi votre truc ? Du Shakespeare ?

- Félicitations, Lisbon, vous connaissez vos classiques…

- En fait non, pur coup de bol… bon allez, fichez-moi le camp… Il y en a qui bosse ici…

Elle avait accompagné sa parole d'un geste éloquent : un doigt pointé vers son holster, certes vide, mais en gros, une invitation à déguerpir.

Jane avait répondu d'un geste vague, comme s'il avait chassé une mouche et s'était approché du bureau…

- Eh, De Niro… C'était dans l'autre direction que j'imaginais… réagit-elle.

Il posa ses mains bien à plat sur la table et fléchit légèrement ses bras pour se trouver presque à hauteur du visage de Lisbon.

- __Les __orgueilleux__ ne __laissent__ pas__ de__ gloire__ derrière__ eux__…

Et haussant la voix…

- … _Beaucoup__ de__ bruit__ pour __rien_… Shakespeare… __Les __orgueilleux__ ne __laissent__ pas__ de__ gloire__ derrière__ eux__… mais des billets de théâtre… chinching…

L'onomatopée était assez rare chez Jane pour que Lisbon se sente intriguée, d'autant plus qu'il avait fait apparaître deux tickets sur le bureau.

- Jane ? Devrais-je demander un mandat au procureur pour obtenir des explications ?

Il s'était affalé sur le fauteuil en face d'elle et avait porté ses mains derrière la tête.

- M. Christiansson m'a offert ces deux billets pour la première de _Beaucoup__ de__ bruit__ pour__ rien_, demain, pour l'avoir tiré d'un mauvais pas… A bien y réfléchir, cette affaire a été assez mouvementée…

Lisbon regarda l'écran de son ordinateur – _m__'__en__ parlez__ pas,__ Jane__… __fichu__ rapport_ – et se laissa glisser à son tour au fond de son siège, pensive.

- Jane… Vous savez que nous n'avons pas le droit d'accepter de tels cadeaux…

Elle avança sa main vers les billets qui disparurent immédiatement dans celle de Jane.

- Waouhwaouhwaouh… Lisbon… réfléchissez un peu à ce que vous allez faire…

- Jane, corruption de fonctionnaire… il n'y a pas besoin de millions de dollars en petite coupure pour que cela soit manifeste…

- Parlez pour vous… Je ne suis fonctionnaire de rien d'abord – et d'une, et de deux… et de deux… et de deeeeux , franchement, ça vous botte pas Shakespeare ?

- Là n'est pas la question… Nous ne pouvons…

- … pas accepter de tels cadeaux… Vous radotez Lisbon… Et puis, quelle grande tragédienne vous faites ! De suite les gros mots… « corruption »… Ce ne sont que des billets et l'affaire, que je sache, est bouclée depuis – il regarda sa montre – hier soir…

Elle avait plongé ses yeux verts dans ceux du consultant. Il lui souriait, la fixant lui aussi.

- Lisbon… si vous essayez de m'hypnotiser… cela ne marche pas sur moi…

- Hein ? Fit-elle, revenant à elle.

- Bon, alors ? Demain… vous et moi…

Il disait cela en agitant légèrement les billets.

- …Et puis, vous savez, Lisbon… Le rôle de Benedict est joué par votre acteur favori et… - il éloigna le billet comme un presbyte le ferait avec son journal - si j'en crois ce qu'il y a d'écrit… une rencontre en petit comité est organisée à la fin de la représentation… Alors ? Hum ?

- Mon acteur favori ? Je… Je n'ai pas d'acteur favori… dit-elle précipitamment.

- Allons donc… fit Jane en haussant les épaules. Prenez-moi pour ce que je ne suis pas… Et l'affiche en 4 par 3 sur Freeport Boulevard, vous ne la zieutez pas à chaque fois, peut-être ?

Lisbon fit mine de chercher quelque chose sur son bureau pour que Jane ne voit pas son embarras… attrapée la main dans le sac comme une vulgaire groupie…

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler… fit-elle.

Jane se leva d'un bon et prit le temps de se réajuster.

- Bien, dit-il dans un souffle, je vois que vous restez inflexible… je me demande si je ne vais pas proposer la soirée à Debbie…

- La greluche du deuxième ?

Jane fit une moue.

- Ce que vous êtes mesquine, Lisbon… Vous savez très bien qu'elle travaille au quatrième…

Jane offrit son sourire le plus franc et le plus large en empochant les billets dans sa veste.

- Bon, alors ? Vous voulez vraiment que j'emmène Debbie ? Et puis, si on vous reproche quelque chose, on dira que je vous ai invité… ce qui est le cas, en fait… ces billets-sont-_à__ moi_…

Lisbon hésita un instant, Jane en profita.

- C'est réglé ! _Le__ silence__ est__ l'interprète__ le__ plus __éloquent__ de__ la__ joie_… - C'est aussi dans _beaucoup__ de__ bruit__ pour__ rien_ – demain, 19h30 chez vous… et soyez chic…

Jane en quelques enjambées était parvenu à la porte, il se retourna dans un grand geste exagéré et ajouta :

- _Le__ monde__ entier__ est__ un__ théâtre__ /__ Et__ tous,__ hommes __et__ femmes ,__ n'en__ sont__ que__ les__ acteurs. /__ Et__ notre__ vie__ durant__ nous__ jouons__ plusieurs__ rôles_.

- _Beaucoup__ de__ bruit__ pour __rien_ ? Demanda Lisbon.

Jane eut un rire espiègle avant de sortir.

- Presque, _Comme__ il __vous __plaira_… Allez… N'oubliez pas… demain…

Sa voix n'était déjà plus qu'un éclair dans le couloir et Lisbon devait toujours conclure son rapport.

La vie était mal fichue.


End file.
